First Kiss
by haruta uzunaru
Summary: Sasuke bertekad untuk mendapatkan ciuman pertama dari Hinata tapi apa jadinya jika Hinata menolak/ Sasu-kun kamu ngambek yah,"


**FIRST KISS**

Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Story punya Haruta Uzunaru

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, dan sederet kesalahan dalam penulisan yang lainnya maklum Author masih baru hehehe

Pairing SASUHINA always

Aduh saya baru menyadari kesalahan saya dalam menulis nama marga, maafkan daku Sasuke-sama Hinata-sama _berlutut di kaki SASUHINA_ ok untuk Serendipity saya memang kurang pede waktu publish rasanya ada sesuatu yang kurang gitu di bagian akhir, ok sebagai gantinya saya membuat fic ini. Selamat menikmati minna

Don't like don't read

Pagi hari di kota Konoha, pagi yang cerah untuk beraktivitas. Orang-orang tampak sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing, anak-anak sekolah mulai sibuk untuk pergi ke sekolah. Di antara anak-anak berjalan ke sekolah tampak seorang gadis remaja kira-kira berusia enambelas tahunan, tengah berjalan menuju Konoha Senior High School tempatnya menimba ilmu selama 1 tahun terakhir ini. Gadis berambut indigo panjang itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata calon pewaris Hyuuga crop sebuah perusahaan yang sangat sukses, ditambah lagi sejak perusahaan itu membangun kerja sama dengan Uchiha crop salah satu perusahaan tersukses di jepang.

Terjadinya kerja sama antara dua perusahaan besar tersebut bukan tanpa sebab melainkan karena kedua putra dan putri dari keduabelah pihak dijodohkan. Ya Hinata Hyuuga kini resmi menjadi tunangan Sasuke Uchiha pewaris utama Uchia crop, memang masih ada Itachi kakaknya Sasuke tapi mengingat Itachi lebih memilih untuk mengejar impiannya jadi Sasukelah yang terpilih untuk menjadi tunangan Hinata selain itu juga karena umur Sasuke dan Hinata hanya beda setahun.

Hinata memasuki gerbang Konoha Senior High School dengan senyuman lembut khas miliknya, hari ini adalah hari peringatan pertunangan Sasuke dan Hinata untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ya Hinata dan Sasuke telah bertunangan selama dua tahun dan untuk kali ini Hinata sudah menyiapkan hadiah special untuk Sasuke. Hinata sudah lama sekali mempersiapkannya untuk hari ini, dia sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk melihat ekspresi Sasuke saat membuka hadiah darinya.

Hinata mempercepat langkahnya menuju ke kelasnya Sasuke pasti sudah datang duluan pikirnya. Hinata dan Sasuke satu kelas dan mereka duduk bersama entah itu kebetulan atau ulah si bungsu Uchiha agar Hinata tidak diganggu oleh cowok lain yang ada dalam kelas mereka. Hinata sampai di kelas dan orang yang pertama dilihatnya adalah Sasuke yang sedang tertidur di mejanya. Hinata mendekati Sasuke dan memeluknya dari belakang. ``Sasu-kun ohayo''. Merasa ada beban berat yang tiba-tiba menimpanya dari belakang Sasuke bangun dan menoleh ke belakang ternyata Hinata orang yang sedari tadi ditunggunya, melihat senyuman Hinata Sasuke itu ikut tersenyum. ``ada apa hime kelihatannya kau seang sekali hari ini?,'' Sasuke menarik Hinata agar duduk di sampingnya.

``Sasuke-kun tahu kan hari ini hari apa?,'' Hinata bertanya pada Sasuke dengan antusias

``Ng memangnya hari ini hari apa?'', Sasuke balik bertanya dengan bingung. Melihat reaksi Sasuke yang sepertinya melupakan hari jadi mereka Hinata memasang wajah cemberutnya. ``sasu-kun jahat bagaimana bisa kau melupakan hari jadi kita?!'' Hinata membalikkan badannya dia tidak mau menatap wajah Sasuke lagi, melihat sifat kekanakan Hinata yang sudah mulai muncul lagi Sasuke tersenyum.

``Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan hari penting ini, jam istirahat di atap,'' ucapan Sasuke disambut dengan senyuman manis dari Hinata. Waktu pun berlalu dengan cepat sekarang saatnya istirahat siang, Hinata membawa kotak bento dan kotak hadiah yang akan dia berikan pada Sasuke ke atas atap. Saat istirahat siang Hinata biasa menghabiskan waktunya bersama Sasuke di atas atap sekolah, karena atap selalu sepi cocok untuk Hinata dan Sasuke yang suka ketenangan.

Sesampainya di atap Hinata melihat Sasuke yang telah sampai duluan di sana, Sasuke tengah bersandar di tembok sambil melihat ke arahnya. Hinata berlari menuju Sasuke lalu memeluknya ``selamat hari jadi sayang,'' Hinata melepaskan pelukannya dan memberikan hadiahnya untuk Sasuke. ``apa ini?,'' Sasuke bertanya pada Hinata, sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menjawab dengan sebuah gerakan yang menyuruh Sasuke untuk membuka bungkusan itu.

Sasuke lalu membuka hadiah dari hinata, ternyata sebuah topi yang selama ini selalu diinginkannya, Sasuke memang terlalu sibuk untuk mencari benda seperti ini. Karena gembira Sasuke sampai tidak bisa berkata apapunpada Hinata. ``Sasuke-kun dari dulu menginginkan topi ini kan?,'' Sasuke lalu memeluk Hinata.

``arigato ne hime,'' Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dari Hinata lalu dia memajukan wajahnya perlahan mendekati Hinata seperti akan mencium Hinata. Hinata yang awalnya bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke mulai mengerti dengan keadaannya matanya mendadak melebar dan saat ia mulai merasakan napas Sasuke karena bibir mereka hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter. ``BRUK'' secara spontan Hinata mendorong Sasuke hingga jatuh ke lantai ``hime apa yang kau lakukan?!,'' Sasuke terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Hinata.

Hinata hanya berdiri dengan gugup di tempatnya tadi ``Sasu-kun sendiri kenapa melakukan hal seperti itu, Sasu-kun mesum,'' Hinata berusaha meredakan jantungnya yang mulai berdetak tidak karuan kini wajahnya mulai memerah. ``hal seperti itu? Mesum? Hinata kau anggap aku orang mesum?,'' Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

``jadi kita hanya bisa bepelukan saja, setelah dua tahun pacaran?.''

``kenapa Sasuke-kun marah seharusnya aku yang marah!,'' Hinata sedikit memperbesar volume suaranya. ``Hinata jadi kau…!,'' Sasuke masih terduduk di tempatnya ia menghela napas berat. ``Sasu-kun tidak apa-apa?,'' Hinata memegang lengan Sasuke berniat untuk membantunya berdiri tapi Sasuke malah menjauh dari Hinata. ``sudah kalau kamu maunya begitu mulai sekarang kamu juga tidak boleh menyentuhku walau hanya seujung jari pun,'' Sasuke bangun dari tempatnya semula. ``Sasu-kun kenapa bicara seperti itu?,'' Hinata berdiri dan akan merangkul tangan Sasuke tapi Sasuke malah menjauh darinya. ``sudah kubilang jangan sentuh aku!.''

``eh,'' Hinata mulai bingung dengan sikap Sasuke padanya tapi raut wajahnya berubah ketika melihat semburat merah tipis di kedua pipi Sasuke. ``Sasu-kun..?,'' Hinata mencoba mendekati Sasuke dan Sasuke mulai menjauh lagi darinya. ``Sa…su…ke-kun?,'' Sasuke tetap menjauh darinya. Hinata mulai tersenyum ``tidak mungkin, apa Sasuke-kun….ngambek?!.''

Xxxxxfirstkissxxxxx

Pelajaran selanjutnya pun dimulai, sepanjang pelajaran Sasuke tidak berbalik melihat Hinata ataupun tersenyum padanya seperti biasanya. ``Sasuke-kun,'' tapi biarpun wajah Sasuke masih kelihatan datar Hinata tetap saja mengganggunya. ``hentikan Hinata,'' Sasuke menegur Hinata dengan suara keras sehingga perhatian seluruh kelas tertuju pada mereka.

``Uchiha Hyuuga, jika tidak ingin ikut pelajaran saya silahkan berdiri di luar,'' Kurenai-sensei yang sedang mengajar di kelas pun menghukum mereka berdua. Akhirnya Hinata dan Sasuke terpaksa berdiri di luar kelas. ``semua gara-gara kamu seharusnya kamu diam saja ditempatmu,'' Sasuke marah pada Hinata. ``Sasuke-kun seharusnya kamu bicara denganku dulu, aku harus menjelaskan ini padamu,'' Hinata tidak mau kalah dari Sasuke.

``plak-plak''

Ternyata Kurenai-sensei mendengar percakapan mereka berdua sehingga dia keluar dan memukul mereka, ``sebaiknya kalian tidak ribut di sini!.''

Sepulang sekolah Hinata berjalan dengan lunglai sampai di rumahnya Hinata terduduk lemas di meja makan, ibundanya yang melihat perubahan pada sikap Hinata mulai bertanya pada anak gadisnya itu. ``Hinata-chan ada apa?.''

``Oka-san Sasu jahat dia tidak mau bicara sama Hinata seharian ini,'' Hinata mengadu pada ibunya. Hotaru ibunda Hinata menatap putri sulungnya dengan tatapan lembut,``memangnya kau melakukan apa sampai Sasuke-kun tidak mau bicara denganmu?.''

``Ng tadi dia ingin menciumku makanya tanpa sadar aku mendorongnya hingga jatuh,''

Mendengar penuturan Hinata Hotaru tersenyum, ``hime, ada kala kita harus saling mengerti dengan pasangan kita, jadi kenapa kamu sampai mendorong Sasuke-kun?,'' wajah Hinata sontak memerah ``e…eto, Oka-san tahu sendiri kan aku belum pernah ciuman,'' Hinata menundukkan kepalanya karena malu. ``Jadi selama dua tahun ini Sasuke belum pernah menyentuhmu?,'' Hotaru terkejut dengan penuturan Hinata, lalu kemudian ia tersenyum penuh arti. ``Sasuke-kun anak yang baik yah, dia bisa menjaga dan mengerti perasaan kamu selama ini, sekarang saatnya kamu mencoba mengerti perasaannya,'' Hotaru membelai rambut indigo Hinata,``sekarang saatnya kamu menjadi dewasa.''

``Baik aku mengerti oka-san arigato ne,'' Hinata bangun dan berlari ke luar rumah meninggalkan ibunya yang masih tersenyum penuh arti. Hinata berlari sampai ke rumah Sasuke yang berada tidak jauh dari rumahnya dengan masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya, sesampainya di sana Hinata langsung berlari menuju kamar Sasuke. Hinata sudah terbiasa pergi ke rumah Sasuke bahkan sering masuk ke kamarnya oleh karena itu melihat Hinata yang berlarian di kediaman Uchiha sudah bukan hal aneh lagi.

``BRAK'' Hinata membuka pintu kamar Sasuke dengan napas yang belum teratur dia menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah berdiri di balkon kamarnya, Sasuke tengah menatap kearah Hinata yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dengan tubuh yang penuh keringat.

``Hinata apa yang kau lakukan di sini?,''

``Sasu-kun hah hah maafkan aku,'' Hinata mendekati Sasuke yang tidak bergerak dari tempatnya dan…

CUP

Satu detik…..

Dua detik…..

Tiga detik….

Kedua mata Sasuke terbelalak Hinata menciumnya apa tidak salah? Perlahan namun pasti semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Sasuke, ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama Hinata melepas bibirnya dari bibir Sasuke. Kini Hinata menunduk dengan muka yang sudah semerah tomat. Sasuke masih terdiam di tempatnya ia pejamkan matanya beberapa kali, ia tidak percaya Hinata bisa senekat ini.

``Hinata,'' Sasuke mulai kembali ke alam Sadarnya, ``ke…kenapa kau melakukan ini?.''

``Maafkan aku Sa..suke-kun aku terlalu egois tapi sekarang kamu ngak ngambek lagi kan?,'' Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum pada Sasuke. ``Hinata-chan sebenarnya aku marah bukan karena kau tidak mau kucium, tetapi karena kau menolakku hime,''

``syukurlah, Sasu-kun tahu tidak tadi itu ciuman pertamaku makanya tadi aku menolakmu karena gugup,''

``aku juga hinata, arigato ne,'' sedetik kemudian mata Hinata yang mendadak terbuka lebar karena terkejut ya Sasuke menciumnya lagi kali ini sepertinya tidak akan secepat tadi, bersiaplah Hinata.

OWARI

Hufh _ngelap keringat sambil lihat fic_ akhirnya selesai juga gimana udah bagus nggak nih pertama kalinya aku nulis adegan ciuman maaf yah kalau kurang bagus aku belum ahli soal yang beginian semoga yang baca suka hehehe

Special thanks to : **r.h** (ia maafkan daku ya ternyata salah), **Reika Ishida**, **S4mrina**, **ookami child** (thanks atas doanya saya lulus), **Hallow-sama**, **Wiendzbica 732**, **Pixie YANK Sora**.

Akhir kata terima kasih bagi senpai dan reader yang bersedia baca fic saya yang ingin review silakan komentar anda sangat berguna bagi pengembangan fanfic saya. Arigato ne

jane


End file.
